User blog:Ghost of Anon/Fan-Made Unit: Rohwen
Unit Details= So about half a year after I started, I finally finish my first unit batch. About time, am I right? Anyhow, this unit's Rohwen. He has a 5*, 6*, and 7* form as you can see. |-| 5*= Leader Skill: Divine Wave 25% boost to Atk and Def for all types Brave Burst: Dismal Cutter 4 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies & adds Injury, Curse to all allies' attack for 3 turns *10% chance to inflict Injury, 7% chance to inflict Curse Evolves From: n/a Evolves Into: Beast Slayer Rohwen *Evolution Materials: Miracle Totem, Dark Totem, Dark Totem, Winged Mimic, Dark Bulb *Evolution Cost: 500,000 Zel |-| 6*= Leader Skill: Veteran Slayer's Power 35% boost to Atk, Def, Rec & boosts damage dealt to foes relative to their HP lost *+0.5% boost relative to foe's HP lost Brave Burst: Dismal Slicer 5 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies, adds Injury, Curse to all allies' attack for 3 turns & boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns *15% chance to inflict Injury and 10% chance to inflict Curse, 80% Atk vs. afflicted foes Super Brave Burst: Shadow Rising 8 combo massive Dark elemental attack on single enemy, adds probable Spark critical to all allies' attack for 3 turns & boosts all allies' Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns *50% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, 50% Rec to Atk Evolves From: Masked Slayer Rohwen Evolves Into: God Slayer Rohwen *Evolution Materials: Dark Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Dark Totem, Metal Mimic, Miracle Bulb *Evolution Cost: 1,500,000 Zel |-| 7*= Leader Skill: Slayer God's Power 45% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, largely boosts damage dealt to status afflicted foes & greatly boosts damage dealt to foes relative to their HP lost *75% boost, +0.75% boost per 1% of foe's HP lost Extra Skill: Survival Instinct Recovers own HP after Spark criticals have exceeded a certain amount & reduces damage taken from foes relative to their HP lost *Heals 2,200-3,200 + 22.5% of own Rec after 6 Spark criticals, +0.1% mitigation per 1% of foe's HP lost Brave Burst: Dismal Reaper 6 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies (damage relative to foe's HP lost), adds Injury, Curse to all allies' attack for 3 turns & considerably boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns *+2% multiplier per 1% of foe's HP lost, 15% chance to inflict Injury and 10% chance to inflict Curse, 140% Atk vs. afflicted foes Super Brave Burst: Shadow Execution 10 combo massive Dark elemental attack on single enemy (damage relative to foe's HP lost), adds probable Spark critical to all allies' attack for 3 turns & boosts all allies' Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns *+4.5% multiplier per 1% of foe's HP lost, 50% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, 60% Rec to Atk Ultimate Brave Burst: Heavy Axe: Draxus 5 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies (damage relative to foe's HP lost), inflicts Injury, Weakness, greatly boosts damage dealt against status inflicted foes for 3 turns & adds Spark critical to all allies' attack for 3 turns *+6% multiplier per 1% of foe's HP lost, 200% boost in damage dealt to status afflicted foes, Sparks deal 60% extra damage Evolves From: Beast Slayer Rohwen Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Opinions? Yay! Meh... Nay! Leave your thoughts/criticisms in the comments below! Category:Blog posts